Discussion:Stick Ranger Wiki Français
'Système de points' Pour inciter les gens à faire des modifications positives, j'ai créé un système de points avec les modifications positives, permettant de se créer un personnage et de se donner des armes et des amélioration! ''Système de points'' Les raisons de bannisment *Le spam *Le vandalisme *Contributeur wikia (sans comte) créant des pages *Enlever les chose des page sans raison. *Mettre des page populaire d'idées dans une page sous-utilisateur. *Mettre des choses sans rapport. *Avoir un mauvais nom (language non approprié) *Utiliser un language non-approprié *Avoir 10 avertissements (pour avoir un avertissement, il faut utiliser un angliscisme ou ne pas respecter un vote) *Utiliser dans choses ayant un droit d'auteur sans autorisation... Grands projets Notre plus grand projet est le projet Volcan, pour mesure de sécurité, il est protégé. Volcan Vous pouvez aussi lire des extraits d'un livre de Stick Ranger, en construction, mais encore protégé (nous ne voulons pas de fautes) Livre de Stick Ranger Pour inciter les gens à faire des modifications positives, j'ai créé un système de points avec les modifications positives, permettant de se créer un personnage et de se donner des armes et des amélioration! Système de points Pages d'idées Voici des pages d'idées: *Idées d'éléments de stick ranger *Idées de nouveaux charmes, pierres, médailles, cartes, joyaux ou cristaux *Idées des Monde de Stick Ranger *Idées des classes de Stick Ranger *Idées des ennemis de Stick Ranger Plus Plus Je veux plus de personne car il y a qu'une personne(moi).Comment puis je faire?Poisonshot décembre 11, 2010 à 20:23 (UTC) Comment ça juste une personne? Moi aussi je suis là!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 16:52 (UTC) Et maintenant on est quatre avec moi.ThechosenOne janvier 11, 2011 à 05:50 (UTC) Votes Veuillez mettre un commentaire ou votre vote sera invalide! Vote pour: serpent ou sauteur?? Sauteur - 'je trouve qu'un serpent n'est pas sencé sauter!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) Sauteur:Il saute.The poisoner janvier 7, 2011 à 23:28 (UTC) Vote pour: Dragon, ballon ou bombardier?? '''Dragon-'''Il ressemble à un dragon._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) Ballon-Il ressemble beaucoup a un ballon.The poisoner janvier 7, 2011 à 23:45 (UTC) i vote pour le ballon SR123 janvier 17, 2011 à 12:43 (UTC) Vote pour: bonhomme allummette,danseur ou combattant?? '''Combattant-'''le bonhomme allummette est notre personnage et aussi, je ne trouve pas que ça ressemble à un bonhomme allummette._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) Bonhomme allummette-Il est composer allummette, est il en resemble a un. ah bon?_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 9, 2011 à 23:40 (UTC) Je ne trouve pas vraiment moi. Je vote pour danseur, car ils dansent. SR123 janvier 17, 2011 à 13:11 (UTC) Vote pour: Arbre ou tour?? '''Tour-'''un vrai arbre n'est pas fait de carrés empilés. Des carrés empilés sont comme des briques, comme une tour._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) Tour-Il est composer de carré est il ne ressemble pas a un arbre.The poisoner janvier 7, 2011 à 23:38 (UTC) Je vote pour l'arbre parce que les tours ne se déplacent pas et son univers d'un jeu n'est pas réel. SR123 janvier 17, 2011 à 12:48 (UTC) Vote pour: serpent de mer ou anguille?? '''Serpent de mer- '''Une anguille est plus comme un long truc allongé._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) Serpent de mer:Il va trop lentement pour une angille.The poisoner janvier 7, 2011 à 23:32 (UTC) Je vote pour l'anguille serpent de mer parce que c'est trop long pour une espèce. SR123 janvier 17, 2011 à 12:53 (UTC) Vote pour: cactus ou arbre?? '''arbre-' il ressemble à un abre, puisqu'il a comme des feuilles_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ janvier 7, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) Cactus-Il a la forme d'un cactus.The poisoner janvier 7, 2011 à 23:30 (UTC) Je vote pour cactus. SR123 janvier 17, 2011 à 12:56 (UTC) Vote pour requin ou vampire? Vampire- il ressemble à un Vampire requin-Un vampire va mieux pour un nouveau corps!Est il y ressemble a un. Je vote pour vampire parce que dans la plage 1, il est dans l'eau, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne sera pas sur la terre. Qu'en pensez-vous de vous un zombie requin rouge (a red shark zombie).SR123 janvier 17, 2011 à 13:04 (UTC) Vote pour : anguille ou anguille volante? '''Anguille: Le nom anguille volante sonne mal.Nia ha ha janvier 22, 2011 à 12:05 (UTC) Anguille volante:'''Comment ça (Le nom anguille volante sonne mal.)?Il sonne ultra bien.Et aussi l'angille ne saute pas, il vol vrament.The poisoner janvier 21, 2011 à 22:19 (UTC) '''Anguille: C'est la même choses que l'anguille mais il vole, pourquoi donnerais-t'on un nouveau corp?Bla bla blo janvier 22, 2011 à 12:11 (UTC) Anguille: '''Pour moi, volante, ça veut dire qui a des ailes, mais cet ennemis ne bouge pas dans les air comme si il avait des ailes, en plus, ça sonne mal. Et Bla Bla blo aussi à raison. _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 janvier 22, 2011 à 12:09 (UTC) '''Anguille: Graaaaaaaaaaah!BROUTENTRO janvier 22, 2011 à 12:07 (UTC) Vote pour:lune ou gelée 'Lune:'Il a la forme d'une lune.The poisoner février 5, 2011 à 13:37 (UTC) 'Gelée:'Il ressemble à un tas de gélée 'Gelée:'Comme Pascal5333 Comentaire:Une gelée, ca a differante forme.The poisoner février 6, 2011 à 01:18 (UTC) Vote pour:Cannon ou X Cannon:Il ressemble a un cannon.The poisoner février 9, 2011 à 13:05 (UTC) Vote pour:Animal ou araignée Animal:Il a 4 pattes. Funny thing Sorry that I don't speak French, so I'd have to use a translator to make French comments. I can speak English and Italian but I find it funny that no refers to this wiki these days. Désolé que je ne parle pas français, donc je dois utiliser un traducteur de faire des commentaires en français. Je peux parler l'anglais et l'italien, mais je trouve ça drôle que personne ne se réfère à ce wiki ces jours. EDIT: Sorry! Don't ban me for spam or non-French speaker! --Preceding signed or unsigned comment added by stixx44Talk Page 172.56.27.93 janvier 20, 2016 à 21:18 (UTC) Mr. Compo Item